


迪基鸟变成了迪基鸟

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克在与罗伊和沃利重聚后去了外星旅行，误喝了一杯加了药的果汁变成了鸟人，杰森要在这一个月内负责照顾他





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全程放飞自我的OOC，还写了不少  
> 其实只是为了写各种体位，所以没什么文笔，就是啪啪和发糖  
> 毕竟作者是个小畜生

杰森回到他安全的家，和家打了招呼，然后拿了换洗的衣服，准备洗个澡然后美美的睡一觉。  
“你好，浴缸。”杰森一边放热水一边说，“让我们亲热一下，没人打扰的那种。”  
这样安安静静的一个人入浴已经是很少有的事情了，偶尔一个人独占浴缸也是很享受的事情。杰森泡在温热的水里，放松身体，这让他觉得很自在。  
罗伊和科莉离开了法外小队，新队员适应良好，哥谭难得的安静之夜，夜翼甚至有了个假期，去了外星球——和罗伊沃利的重逢出游。  
一切都很美好，包括之前吃的两只辣热狗。杰森享受着浪费时间的感觉，他给头发打上香波，揉起泡沫，心情愉悦的他想哼歌。  
然后电话响了，显示是罗伊。  
杰森的心情很好，洗澡的时候来电没有让他觉得不快。他擦干一只手，按开手机并打开了免提。  
“怎么了罗伊？”  
“嗨，杰森，我们的旅行结束了，明天就回去。”  
“哦，不错，”杰森说，“不过请不要给我带纪念品了，谢谢。”  
“没有，我还没来得及挑选。”罗伊的声音听上去有点紧张，“不过，哥们，你明天最好做点心理准备。”  
“怎么了，你秃头了？”  
“我没，呃，其实是迪克的事情，我们的旅行就提早结束了。”  
杰森心里咯噔了一下。

 

杰森的家（不是别的安全屋）位置很隐蔽，知道的只有罗伊和科莉，现在还加上了迪克，就连蝙蝠侠都不知道在哪里。迪克发誓，如果让蝙蝠侠知道杰森的家在哪里，红头罩一定会羞愧而死，毕竟他的卧室里有一整面墙都是和蝙蝠侠的回忆。  
然而现在也顾不得许多了，第二天晚上，是蝙蝠侠亲自开车把夜翼送过来的。  
“迪基鸟？”杰森皱着眉头看着面前那个裹着一张大毯子的物体，蝙蝠侠沉默地下车，把那坨毯子抱起来，塞到杰森怀里。  
“我就不进去了。”蝙蝠侠沙哑地说，他知道杰森不想让他进门，“他执意要来你这里，你照顾好他。”  
说完，黑暗骑士上车，走人。杰森看着蝙蝠车开走，低头瞅了瞅怀里的毛毯。  
“迪基鸟，你怎么了？”  
“咕嘎。”  
杰森心里咯噔了一下。他一把掀开毛毯，迪克的脑袋露了出来，蓝眼睛直勾勾的看着他，一脸有点委屈的样子。  
——如果他的耳朵后面没有长出蓝黑色耳羽的话。  
“我的天。”杰森连忙把毯子盖回去，冲进家门并且锁上门，一路跑到卧室并且拉上了所有的窗帘，然后把迪克从毛毯里抖了出来。  
“……迪基鸟，我从来没想过你真的是一只鸟。”杰森拎着毯子吃惊的说。  
迪克被抖到了床上，他没穿衣服——或者说，他现在没法穿衣服。他的耳朵后面长出了耳羽；整条手臂变成了鸟类的翅膀，末端还有个爪子；膝盖以下变成了鸟类的腿和脚爪，上面覆盖着蓝色的羽毛；屁股的尾骨位置还长出了长长的尾羽，腰部以下生出了蓝色的的羽毛，把他的屁股和胯下遮挡了起来。  
“咕嘎，这不怪我，小翅膀。”迪克说，“这是一场意外。”

 

三天前，迪克和罗伊、沃利抵达了一颗外星，罗伊以前在外执行任务时来过这里，这里的居民很友好，他还在这里交了朋友，他们欢迎他再来玩。于是罗伊选择这颗友好的星球当做重逢之旅的目的地。  
当地人的确很友好，他们热情好客，除了一点——他们都有着鸟的外表和习性。  
对，就是迪克现在那个样子。  
就好像人类会有返祖现象，生出大量毛发或者尾巴，长得像猴子一样，这颗星球的人们是从类似人类的模样进化而来的，因此他们的返祖现象就是长得像人类。  
不过不同于人类，他们已经研制出了药剂来使出现返祖现象的居民变回正常形态。不过这种药剂的味道孩子一般不会接受，所以家长们一般把它掺进饮料里。  
然后迪克口渴，喝了那杯饮料。

 

“我让那边的医生检查过了，没什么大问题，但是我觉得还是回来比较好。”迪克坐在床上，一边说话一边伸开翅膀看自己的羽毛，“药剂是需要终生服用的，一支持续时间是一个月，所以我大概一个月就能恢复了。”  
说着话的功夫，迪克把手臂——现在是翅膀，凑到嘴边，用舌头舔了舔羽毛。  
“你这是干什么？”杰森皱眉。  
“清理羽毛啊。”迪克理所当然的回答到。  
——他们都有着鸟类的外表和习性。  
杰森捂住了脸，他的直觉告诉他他马上就要面临一场灾难。  
“你给我下来！”  
当准备睡觉，迪克爬到窗外的树枝上，用翅膀藏住头的时候，他意识到，灾难已经开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克在与罗伊和沃利重聚后去了外星旅行，误喝了一杯加了药的果汁变成了鸟人，杰森要在这一个月内负责照顾他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全程放飞自我的OOC，还写了不少  
> 其实只是为了写各种体位，所以没什么文笔，就是啪啪和发糖  
> 毕竟作者是个小畜生

迪克·格雷森，因为在星际旅行中误喝了药，现在变成了鸟。  
或者说鸟人。  
在把迪克从树上薅下来之后，杰森的脸色变得很差，不过这也让迪克乖乖听话躺回床上睡觉了。  
“小翅膀，我不是有意的。”迪克缩着，埋在杰森的怀里，“这是鸟类的习性。”  
“我知道，不怪你。”杰森伸手摸了摸迪克的耳羽，对方咕嘎了一声，“但是你也努力和这习性作对一下，我可不想明天报纸头版都是我家窗前有个鸟人在睡觉的图片。”  
“知道了小翅膀。”迪克伸出舌头，舔着杰森的脖颈，“那我们睡觉吧小翅膀。”  
“操你，迪基。”杰森推开了迪克的脑袋，“你在干什么？”  
“给你理毛啊。”迪克理所当然的回答，然后他反应过来，“哦……抱歉小翅膀，不知不觉就……”  
“好好睡觉。”杰森伸手关掉了台灯，一把抱紧迪克，“你可别半夜跑到树上去睡觉。”  
一夜过去，倒是没什么事，迪克的翅膀盖在他的身上，还挺暖和的，就是爪子有点尖，杰森第二天一早起床后发现小腿上有好几道划痕。  
我真不知道，我是在和我的男朋友同居，还是养了个祖宗。  
杰森找来一套以前科莉留下的修剪指甲的工具，把迪克的鸟爪放在大腿上开始给他修剪指甲。  
迪克明显很享受，他还沉浸在睡梦里，咕嘎了一声。  
罗伊来了电话，他很少这么早起，那么应该是昨晚一宿没睡。  
“嗨哥们，”罗伊的声音有些疲惫，“迪克在你哪里了吧？我给你的邮箱里发了个东西，你收一下，好好看看，那是我一个晚上的工作成果。”  
杰森把被子给迪克盖好，到电脑桌前面坐下，打开电脑，打开邮箱——一份青少年生理指导手册的电子书，封面是几个鸟人。  
“罗伊你一个晚上就搞了这个？”杰森的声音和他的表情一样黑，“青少年生理指导手册？”  
“我翻译了一个晚上呢！”罗伊说，“你别急哥们，先让我睡一觉，我醒来就给你翻译婚姻手册。”  
杰森果断挂断了电话。  
迪克被他打电话的声音吵醒了，他用翅膀揉揉眼，把翅膀啪沙打开，差点把床头的台灯扫下去：“小翅膀？”  
“罗伊给我发了一份青春期指导手册。”杰森直接说到，“你要不要看看？”  
半个小时后他就后悔自己的决定了。他和迪克坐在床上，面前放着他的笔记本电脑，在看完前面的外星鸟人身体结构图和介绍后，他们点开了一个视频，里面的外星鸟人又唱又跳，用一种青春活泼的方式给两个成年人类男子进行青春期性教育。  
迪克看的津津有味，这让杰森觉得有点不妙。  
“小翅膀。”迪克扭头看着他，“你愿意帮我理毛吗？”  
杰森摸了摸他的额头：“你发烧了是吧？”  
“相互清理羽毛是爱的表现小翅膀。”迪克咕嘎了一声，“你不爱我了小翅膀。”  
杰森抓过手机，在推上写到：怎么给鸟翅膀整理羽毛，在线等，挺急的。

 

迪克的午餐是一串葡萄。那个星球的居民偏爱蔬菜水果，目前的迪克也不例外，他正用自己的爪子拎着那串葡萄，一粒粒的往嘴里扔。  
杰森的推特收到了不少回复，有建议他用湿布擦洗的，有建议他用梳子的，还有联系他把羽毛拔了的，但是对他都没什么用。  
“小翅膀。”迪克把最后一颗葡萄丢进嘴里，张开翅膀扑了过来，“小翅膀你在干嘛——”  
呼啦！砰！  
杰森觉得暂时屋里还是不要放易碎品了，比如这套已经摔碎的中式茶壶。  
“咕嘎……”迪克把翅膀收了起来。  
“没事的，你只是不适应。”杰森放下手机去清理碎片，等他回来，迪克已经坐回了床上。  
“这个地方不够大。”杰森说，“晚上我们出去让你伸伸翅膀。”  
“那我们下午怎么过？”  
“给你洗个澡。”杰森看着迪克翅膀上的茶渍说。

 

迪克躺在浴缸里，用他的爪子轻轻挠着浴缸壁，闭着眼睛享受杰森的洗浴服务——他没办法给自己洗澡，不过有杰森这一切都不是问题，他连爪子都不用动。  
杰森给迪克洗了头发，开始用毛巾给他擦洗翅膀。迪克腰部的羽毛被打湿，那些绒毛贴在他的身体上，先前被挡住的胯下隐隐约约能看到了些。  
“有小翅膀真是太好了咕嘎。”迪克凑过去，在杰森的耳朵上舔了舔。  
“迪基鸟，管好你的舌头，保持你地球人的尊严。”杰森把他推了回去。  
“这是本能咕嘎，你不能阻止我。”迪克又凑了过去，这次他舔了舔杰森的锁骨，“这是爱的表现。”  
“操你，迪基。”杰森扔下了毛巾，脱了自己的衣服，跨进浴缸，“这是你撩我的。”  
浴缸里的水一下子溢出来，淹没了浴室的浴缸，打湿了防滑垫。迪克的鸟爪缩了起来，杰森坐进去，把那双鸟腿分开，沿着他的膝盖摸了上去。  
“你这里没变化啊，迪基。”他摸了摸迪克的屁股，“还是这么翘，不过这里是怎么回事？”  
他摸到了生出尾羽的地方，迪克发出了一阵鸟鸣。  
“那里很敏感的小翅膀！”  
“哦，好地方。”杰森用手指抚摸着那里，“你有一个新敏感点了，迪基鸟。”  
他抓住迪克的翅膀把他拉了起来，湿淋淋的大鸟跨坐在他身上，他摸着迪克的屁股和尾羽，迪克磨蹭着他的胯下。  
“我想你刚刚是舒服的唱歌了。”  
迪克没有说话，只是断断续续发出鸟鸣，在杰森听起来十分悦耳。  
“有求偶的歌吗，迪基？”  
他拉下迪克的脖子，堵住了那些鸟鸣。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克在与罗伊和沃利重聚后去了外星旅行，误喝了一杯加了药的果汁变成了鸟人，杰森要在这一个月内负责照顾他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全程放飞自我的OOC，还写了不少  
> 其实只是为了写各种体位，所以没什么文笔，就是啪啪和发糖  
> 毕竟作者是个小畜生

杰森一只手抚摸着迪克的耳羽，轻轻揉搓着他的耳垂和羽毛，另一只手摸着他的屁股和尾羽。迪克想要呻吟，但他的喉咙不自觉地发出一串鸟鸣，这让杰森揉捏他屁股的力气更大了。  
“迪基鸟变成了迪基鸟。”杰森的话里带着笑意。  
“那小杰鸟要不要操操迪基鸟？”迪克轻啄他的嘴唇。  
“操，这可是你说的。”  
杰森揉捏迪克屁股的手停了下来，转而抚摸起了他的后穴，浅浅地按压起来，迪克的喉咙里咕哝了一串鸟鸣，然后呻吟了出来。  
“想叫就叫，迪基。”杰森搂住他的腰，手指按进他的后穴，带进温热的水，“唱求偶歌给我听。”  
紧致的后穴开始变得柔软，杰森伸进一根手指，旋转抽插，扩张起来。他按照自己的记忆按到一个点，迪克的声音不受控制地变高，发出悦耳的鸟鸣，这让杰森确信他找对了地方。  
“放松，迪基。”他伸出舌头在迪克的乳头上舔弄起来，迪克交替发出鸟鸣和呻吟，让杰森觉得十分愉悦，“是这里对吗？看来这里没变化。”  
然后他又加入了一根手指，在迪克的后穴张开并拢，更多的水涌了进来，迪克垂下头舔吻着杰森的脖颈，在他耳边发出阵阵的鸟鸣和呻吟。  
“小翅膀……”他的腰肢扭动起来，蓝黑色的绒毛在水里像水藻一样漂浮着，“快点，小翅膀……”  
“那你唱求偶歌给我听。”杰森插入了第三根手指，戳刺着前列腺那一点，“唱吧迪基，唱了我就操你。”  
他的手指模仿着阴茎抽插起来，指尖一下一下地戳着体内的敏感点，快感席卷上来，迪克的耳羽都张开了，像一把蓝黑色的扇子，他的爪子蜷了起来，好像抽搐一样一抖一抖，腰和屁股拼命往前送，好让杰森的手指进入的更深一些。  
“小翅膀，求你了小翅膀……”迪克呻吟混着鸟鸣对杰森哀求到，“别玩了，求你进来，你进来我就唱。”  
“坏鸟。”杰森抽出了手指，迪克呻吟了一声，舔了舔他的脸颊，“你最好做好唱到唱不出来为止的准备。”  
他的阴茎在穴口戳刺了几下，然后趁迪克不备，用力顶了进去，引得那只大鸟的尾羽都翘了起来，耳羽张开，喉咙里发出一阵高亢的鸟鸣。  
“小翅膀，小翅膀——”他的鸟腿扑棱了几下，又是鸣叫又是呻吟，“杰森——”  
“怎么了，迪基鸟，操到你的子宫了吗？”杰森说到，但迪克没有像往常那样反驳他没有子宫，他的翅膀像手臂一样抱住杰森的脖子，湿淋淋的羽毛圈成了一个封闭的空间，杰森看着迪克那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛——他在他的身体里，迪克的眼睛里充满了“想要”的欲望。  
“爽吗？”杰森伸出一只手抚摸着迪克的耳羽，“你的眼睛在跟我说让我用力，迪基鸟。”  
他用力操弄起来，就像平常迪克最喜欢的那样。迪克呻吟着，鸣叫着，他拼命把腰挺起来，让杰森操的更深，他的尾羽因为深入骨髓的快感翘了起来，喉咙里高亢的鸟鸣和呻吟变得急促起来，在杰森听来越发悦耳。  
“操，迪基鸟，操你。”杰森用力操着，“变成鸟了，但是更色情了，迪基鸟。”  
“杰森，杰森——”他的鸟爪开始胡乱挠着浴缸，“操我杰森——好棒——快操我——”  
“真是色情的大鸟。”杰森舔了舔嘴唇，在迪克的胸口上咬了一口，“怎么样，到子宫了吧夜翼，怎么样，要不要生鸟蛋？”  
“要——杰森——”迪克的翅膀猛的张开，蓝黑色的羽毛湿淋淋的往下滴水，这只大鸟仿佛爽上天一样大声尖叫着，“让我生蛋，杰森！让我生你的蛋——”  
他尖叫着射了出来，精液射到了他们的胸口上，然后迪克身体一软倒了下来，杰森把他抱紧怀里，轻轻抚摸着他后背的翅膀根。  
“爽吗？”他嘴边的笑意掩盖不住。  
“嗯。”迪克轻轻点点头，他感觉浑身脱力，“求偶歌好听吗？”  
“和你的屁股一样棒。”杰森拍了拍他的屁股说到。

 

重新给迪克洗干净了身体，杰森用浴巾把迪克擦干，抱着他来到外面，翻出科莉留下的吹风机给他吹干。  
“烫吗？”  
“挺暖和的。”迪克眯着眼睛享受吹干服务，伸开了翅膀，“这里也拜托你了，小翅膀~”  
“你毛那么多，我要收费。”  
“你刚刚收的不少，小翅膀。”  
“操你，迪基。”  
杰森附身向迪克讨了个深吻。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克在与罗伊和沃利重聚后去了外星旅行，误喝了一杯加了药的果汁变成了鸟人，杰森要在这一个月内负责照顾他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全程放飞自我的OOC，还写了不少  
> 其实只是为了写各种体位，所以没什么文笔，就是啪啪和发糖  
> 毕竟作者是个小畜生

杰森给迪克梳理好了羽毛，到了晚上，他们出门准备让迪克活动一下。  
迪克没有飞行过，说实话他用鸟爪走路都不太适应，不过他坚决要练习走路，不然他哪儿也去不了。  
“你要知道，小翅膀。”迪克摇摇晃晃的被杰森架着往前走，“我妈妈管我叫知更鸟，因为我小时候总是跳来跳去停不下来。”  
“你妈妈可没料到你真的变成了一只鸟。”杰森架着迪克的羽毛，低着头看他一拐一拐地迈出爪子，“你要是明天下蛋了，我都不奇怪。”  
“哦，小翅膀，你见过公鸟下蛋吗？”  
他们来来回回走了大概两个小时，迪克终于能自己走路了，虽然还不是特别稳，而且杰森严禁他靠近阳台上他的宝贝植物。  
“接下来我要活动活动翅膀。”迪克展开自己的翅膀挥动了几下，“那个星球的人是可以飞的，说不定我也可以。”  
然后他用力一扇翅膀，上了天，接着扑通掉了下来。  
“一秒。”杰森装作看了看表，迪克自己挣扎着爬起来，“不错迪基，新纪录。”  
“呃……也许我应该从挥动翅膀开始练习？”

 

迪克活动了一晚上，他很累了，他想睡觉，但是杰森命令他坐在椅子上，用毛巾把他全身的羽毛皮肤爪子擦干净了才允许他钻进被窝——红头罩先生喜欢干净，可能不到洁癖，但也绝对不会让一个在外面摔地一个小时的人直接上他的床，他男朋友也不行。  
迪克很累了，钻进被窝就睡着了，杰森晚点也躺进被窝的时候发现对方缩成了一个鸟球，于是伸手把大鸟揽过来，抱着他进入了梦乡。  
在梦里，杰森看见迪克坐在窗边唱歌，一会儿是鸟鸣，一会儿是街上流行的歌曲，一会儿是他从父母那里学来的罗姆人歌谣。  
“迪基鸟。”他走过去，伸手摸了摸迪克的翅膀，对方转过头看着他，露出灿烂的笑容。  
“小翅膀。”他把身体转过来，怀里抱着个蛋，“你看，我们的蛋。”  
杰森一下就吓醒了。  
迪克还躺在旁边，天还没亮，上帝，这只是个梦。  
虚惊一场的杰森躺下，把迪克重新搂进怀里，继续睡。  
又过了几个小时，到了早上，杰森因为半夜惊醒起得晚了些，今天是迪克先醒的。  
“……小翅膀……”他揉揉眼睛，发现杰森还没醒，觉得很稀罕，不过他也可以顺理成章的睡回笼觉了。于是大鸟找了个舒服的姿势继续窝在杰森怀里准备继续睡，这时他发现自己的屁股顶到了什么东西。  
杰森是被一声鸟类的尖叫惊醒的。他猛的睁开眼，看到迪克一脸惊恐，怀里抱着个蛋。  
“小翅膀，”迪克的脸上充满了不可思议，“我生了个蛋。”  
杰森很想抽自己两巴掌让自己赶紧从这个该死的梦里醒过来。

 

杰森和迪克睡着后，一个小小的身影出现在了房子附近，他左右环顾了一下，看到了一扇开着一个缝隙的窗户。  
他灵巧地爬了上去，月光照亮了他身上的衣服——是达米安，他穿着一身夜行衣，背后背着个小背包。他向窗户里面看去，陶德正在床上睡着，怀里抱着格雷森。  
辣眼睛。  
达米安皱了皱眉头，忍住发出“啧”的冲动，悄无声息地打开了窗——床上那两个人睡得很熟，没有发现他，这正好。  
达米安从背后的背包里掏出一个鸟蛋。  
然后他把鸟蛋塞进了被窝。  
——格雷森，就拜托你了。  
他这么想着，从窗户出去，把窗户关好，消失在夜空中。

 

杰森·陶德，大名鼎鼎的红头罩，地下犯罪网络各路黑社会都害怕的存在，男，十九岁。  
他丝毫没有当爸爸的感觉。  
“迪基鸟，你冷静一下，”他试图让那个抱着蛋在床上蹦来蹦去的大鸟冷静下来，“你不会生蛋的。”  
“别这么说，小翅膀，睡觉的时候被窝里可没这个。”迪克捧着鸟蛋给杰森看，“一定是你昨天射在里面我才生了他。”  
“你醒一醒，人怎么可能生蛋！”  
“可我现在不是人，那个星球生孩子就是生蛋！”  
说着，迪克把床上的枕头抓过来，还搜罗了所有的靠垫，把他们堆在一起筑成一个巢，把蛋放在里面，自己裹着被子趴了上去。  
“你干什么？”  
“孵蛋。”迪克理直气壮的说，“我们没有孵蛋机。”  
杰森觉得自己的理智还没崩溃真是一个奇迹。  
“迪基鸟，你是公的。”  
“公鸟也要参与孵蛋，这是义务。”迪克说。  
杰森抓起自己的车钥匙，他要去一趟哥谭市区看看有没有孵蛋机卖，他需要一个，立刻，马上。  
杰森刚走，迪克就用他不是很灵活的爪子打开手机，磕磕绊绊发了条推。  
——有宝宝啦！  
配图是那个躺在枕头窝里的蛋，怎么看怎么可爱。  
然后他的推特炸了。  
罗伊表示你说什么？！芭芭拉关切地问你怎么了；提姆以为是个暗号；达米安则很满意。  
路人以为他是个鸟类爱好者，保护了一颗鸟蛋，给他点了个赞。  
沃利：哥们，这是谁的蛋？  
迪克回复：我和小翅膀的。  
沃利心想我只是想问这是什么鸟的蛋，看来大事不好，得赶紧问问罗伊迪克还有救吗。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克在与罗伊和沃利重聚后去了外星旅行，误喝了一杯加了药的果汁变成了鸟人，杰森要在这一个月内负责照顾他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全程放飞自我的OOC，还写了不少  
> 其实只是为了写各种体位，所以没什么文笔，就是啪啪和发糖  
> 毕竟作者是个小畜生

杰森在城里找了很久，终于找到有卖孵蛋器的，一看价格嚯够迪基鸟吃半年麦片的。  
“蠢迪基……用身体还吧你。”  
他把那个最小号的孵蛋器塞进后备箱（那也够大的），然后开车回家，半路上罗伊打来电话，他刚接起来就是一句劈头盖脸的：“杰鸟你跟迪克上床了？！”  
“罗伊你发什么神经。”杰森皱起了眉头，“我都干了他大半年了。”  
“噢，我知道你们交往挺久了，我不是那个意思。”罗伊的声音依然很激动，“我是说，你知不知道那个星球无论男女都可以产卵的？性别只是外形区别而已！结果他刚变成鸟人没几天，你就和他上床了？还内射了？”  
“操，你怎么知道？！”  
“迪克在推特上说你和他生了个蛋！现在他的全部好友都知道了，我估计蝙蝠侠也很快就要知道了！”  
杰森一听，立马挂了电话，打开推特，只看迪克那个推文下面全是点赞和评论，扫了一眼他看到了芭芭拉，提姆，康纳，达米安。  
杰森砰的一头撞上方向盘。  
“他妈的理查德·格雷森！”他一脸踩上油门，往自己家的方向飞奔，“今天不操到你认错求饶老子就不是红头罩！”  
车开到一半，手机收到条短信，杰森扫了一眼，是布鲁斯发来的。  
“杰森，我们需要谈谈。”  
——好极了，谈什么？做爱记得戴套吗？  
杰森冲回家的时候，迪克还在那个窝上趴着，裹着被子哼着歌，爪子还老不利索地回复别人的推特评论。  
“迪基鸟！”  
“哎呀小翅膀你回来啦~”  
杰森几步冲过去，要把迪克从那个窝上拽下来：“你他妈没事乱发什么推！现在好了！全世界都知道你是个抱窝的鸡妈妈了！”  
紧接着迪克的手机响了，两人低头一看，来电人是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“你接！”  
“你接！这是你的电话！”  
“小翅膀~”  
“撒娇也没用！你发推的时候怎么不过过脑子！”杰森瞪着他。  
迪克哭丧着脸，用爪子划了好几次才接通电话，杰森替他按了免提，布鲁斯的声音传了出来：  
“迪克，我们得谈谈。”  
“你是个成年人了，你甚至都已经二十五了。”  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？四舍五入你都三十岁了。”  
“达米安和提姆一直拿你当做榜样，他们学习着你的一切。”  
“我知道你还是年轻气盛的时候，但是你必须节制一些。”  
“杰森在旁边吧，我要和你谈谈，私人的。”  
布鲁斯挂断了电话，接着杰森的电话响起来了。杰森躲到别的房间去讲电话，迪克隐隐约约听到了“负责”“戴套”“教育”“训练”之类的词语，最后杰森吼了一句“那是我的种不用你管”，愤怒地挂断了电话。  
“呃……小翅膀？”  
他的鸟爪在窝里不安地抓挠了几下。  
“你等着，我去把孵蛋器搬进来。”  
“小翅膀？你的意思是我们可以养这个宝宝了？”  
“是，他妈的，不管你生出来的是鸭子还是鸵鸟，都是老子的种，老子养定了！”杰森大声说，“我不会让老蝙蝠碰他一根羽毛的，绝不！”  
迪克觉得很感动，他不禁地抱住了杰森，把他的脖颈舔的湿漉漉的。

 

孵化器放在了阳台的角落里，杰森把蛋放了进去，打开恒温，迪克趴在孵蛋器前面盯着那个蛋看个没完。  
“小翅膀，你说他会长的更像谁一些？”  
“肯定像你，跟个傻鸟一样。”  
“嘿！你不能这么说皮特！”  
“我出个门的功夫你连名字都起好了是吗？！还是用的我的中间名？！”  
迪克翘了翘尾巴，站起来回到屋里：“你不在的时候我看了你的邮箱。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我看到罗伊发过来的婚姻手册了。”  
“所以呢？”  
迪克看着杰森。  
“你不觉得我们该结个婚吗小翅膀？”  
“怎么结？法律上我是个死人，没法注册。”  
迪克消沉下去，尾巴尖都垂下去了。  
“小翅膀……”  
“啧，蠢鸟。”  
杰森把他抱起来，拍拍他的后背。  
“要是能出生，他就跟你姓，这可是史上第一个真正的‘飞翔的格雷森’，你可得好好教给他那些空中飞人的动作。”他揉了一把迪克的屁股，“我可爱死你在天上飞的时候的屁股了。”  
“我多希望明天犯罪就绝迹，然后我就可以回马戏团继续当空中飞人。”迪克抱紧了杰森。  
“如果你要回去继续当空中飞人，我就买第一排的票，每天晚上都去看。”杰森把迪克放到那个枕头窝里，把购买孵蛋器的发票拿出来，“不过现在，你还是先还债认错吧，格雷森先生。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克在与罗伊和沃利重聚后去了外星旅行，误喝了一杯加了药的果汁变成了鸟人，杰森要在这一个月内负责照顾他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全程放飞自我的OOC，还写了不少  
> 其实只是为了写各种体位，所以没什么文笔，就是啪啪和发糖  
> 毕竟作者是个小畜生

迪克窝在那个枕头窝里，脸上放着那张发票。杰森出门办点事情，他说要到晚饭时候才能回来，于是他就溜达到了厨房，一个爪子拿了一个苹果，一边吃一边到卧室里，在那面充满了杰森和蝙蝠侠回忆的墙上站定。  
他咔吱咔吱咬着苹果——杰森总是表现得和布鲁斯关系很差，但是布鲁斯要是出事他绝对会扔下手里的活直奔蝙蝠洞，而且他明明很想帮布鲁斯的忙但偏偏不说——布鲁斯也是，他俩自要有一个直接点也不会搞得关系很僵的样子。  
接着他思考，蛋宝宝出生后应该管布鲁斯叫什么。  
布鲁斯爷爷？布鲁斯他才四十岁。  
布鲁斯先生？不行，太疏远了。  
布鲁斯叔叔？  
他思考了下拿他当儿子的布鲁斯，觉得自己被占了便宜。  
他把苹果核扔进垃圾桶，欢快的扑棱着翅膀扑上床，窝在那个枕头窝里，把脑袋藏到翅膀里，美美地午睡去了。

 

杰森是被罗伊他们叫出去的，本来以为有什么事，一进门就看见好多人手里拉着拉炮崩了他一头纸片，还大喊着“惊喜”，接着提姆和史蒂芬妮捧着一个蛋糕过来，其他人激动地又蹦又叫。  
“你们在干什么？”  
“庆祝啊，小杰鸟！”罗伊把一顶帽子戴到他头上。  
“庆祝你当上爸爸了杰森！”芭芭拉坐在轮椅上，她腿上放着好几个拉炮。  
“我和提姆给你准备了蛋糕，庆祝一下吧，杰森。”这是史蒂芬妮。  
杰森心想妈的这事儿怎么传的这么快。  
融入背景的达米安一反常态没有试图引起人们的注意，而是安静的坐在那里嘬苹果气泡饮料。场面太混乱了，杰森也没注意到他居然这么沉默。  
他被迫参加了一个晋升爸爸聚会，被抹了一脸蛋糕后杰森不得不花了好长时间把自己洗干净才能去找他的队友们，跟他们讲自己有事情要处理一个月，但是拒绝透露内容。等他再次走上街头的时候，天都快黑了。  
他还要去超市采购。  
等他抱着两袋子生活物资和食物回家的时候，天已经黑透了。杰森掏出钥匙打开门，迪克猛的从门上面倒挂下来：“嗷！”  
杰森一愣，随即向前一步，咬着迪克的嘴唇亲了上去。  
“小翅膀，你就不能配合一下吗？”  
“我还没胆小到能被鸟人吓得大叫。”  
把买回来的东西搁置好，杰森把衣服全部脱掉扔进洗衣篮，就剩一条拳击短裤，然后从厨房接了一杯水喝。  
“你身上闻起来甜甜的咕嘎。”  
“是啊，罗伊往我身上抹了大概两公斤奶油，我在洗手间洗了半个小时还有这味儿。”  
迪克又闻了闻，伸开翅膀抱住杰森。  
“你闻起来像奶油，小翅膀。”迪克笑嘻嘻地说，“我都想给你清理下羽毛了。”

 

说不好这次到底是谁先动手的，他们互相亲吻着彼此的身体，推搡着从厨房走到客厅，然后相拥着倒在了沙发上。  
“把翅膀展开。”杰森说，迪克闻言将翅膀展开，巨大的蓝黑色羽翼和他赤裸的身体显得无比美丽而色情。  
“漂亮的大鸟。”他笑着摸了摸迪克的尾羽，那根尾巴翘了起来——这是一种快乐兴奋的表现。  
“杰，需要我给你口一发吗？”迪克的蓝眼睛看着他。  
“你都提了我怎么好意思拒绝。”  
他脱下自己的拳击短裤，把它扔到沙发后面。迪克用他的翅膀轻轻碰了碰，他不敢用爪子，怕抓伤杰森，于是他直接俯下身，伸出舌头舔吮起杰森的阴茎。  
“已经这么硬了，杰。”迪克一边舔着柱身一边说，“你都在想着什么？”  
“想着操你，迪基鸟。”杰森伸手揉着他的头发，“你全身除了羽毛没穿衣服，看得我只想把你操到求饶。”  
迪克的口活很好，他知道，不过自从他变成鸟，他的唾液似乎也变多了。迪克的嘴巴比之前有更多的唾液，把他的阴茎舔的湿漉漉的，他还能吸溜吸溜地舔着自己的龟头。  
“迪基鸟，好吃吗？”杰森按住迪克的头轻轻顶弄着，“怎么样，够不够喂饱你的？”  
迪克随即给他了个深喉，然后用舌尖戳着他的马眼，让杰森爽得倒吸了一口气。  
“操你，坏鸟。”  
他直起身来，抓住迪克的头发，将他的脑袋按住，用力操起他的嘴巴来。  
“喜欢吗，迪基鸟？喜欢吃阴茎吗？”他快速、用力地操弄着，“操你，迪基，你这个淫荡的大鸟，操你！”  
迪克发出呜咽的声音，杰森又操了几十下才放开他，迪克大口喘着气——杰森的阴茎捅进他的喉咙里，差点令他窒息。  
“这就不行了？”杰森的阴茎拍着他的脸颊，从他的嘴唇上划来划去，“不行啊迪基，我还没爽够呢。”  
“小翅膀，我可没认输哦。”迪克从下面用蓝眼睛看着他，就那么看着他，然后握住他的阴茎，塞进了嘴里。  
——他居然用那种放荡的眼神看着自己给他口交。  
“哈，不错嘛，看看这次你要多久才能把我吸出来。”杰森继续抓着他的头发大力操了起来，“迪基鸟，你这个欠操的浪货——”  
迪克的口活棒极了，他会舔遍杰森的阴茎，他知道杰森喜欢他用舌尖舔弄冠状沟，然后舔掉马眼里流出来的液体，再用舌尖戳刺，然后吸紧他的阴茎——一整套符合杰森最爱的服务，他做的好极了。  
“操，迪基鸟，操你。”杰森用另一只手抓住了迪克的一只翅膀，抓紧了那只翅膀，胯下操地更加用力，“操你！迪基！你这只淫荡的大鸟——”  
精液射进了迪克的喉咙里，他艰难地咽下杰森的精液，舔了舔嘴唇，然后用舌头温柔地将杰森的阴茎舔干净。  
——爽透了。  
杰森从沙发上爬起来，扯着大鸟的翅膀把他翻了个身，让他趴在沙发上，屁股高高的翘起。  
“操你，迪基，但是我不能再让你生蛋了。”杰森用阴茎磨蹭着迪克的屁股，很快他的阴茎又开始硬了起来，“所以我要操你的大腿了。”  
他拿过一瓶润滑剂（迪克也不知道他从哪里拿来的）抹在迪克的屁股和大腿上，用他的阴茎磨蹭着他的屁股和大腿的缝隙，一只手还伸到了前面抚弄着迪克的阴茎，另一只手塞进了迪克的嘴里，抚摸着他的舌头和牙齿进进出出，带出大量的唾液，打湿了沙发的坐垫。  
“你知道吗，你出门不学老蝙蝠和鸟宝宝穿披风，别人就很容易看你的屁股。”杰森的喘息开始变得粗重，他的阴茎已经完全硬了起来，迪克能想象得到那根阴茎操进自己身体里是怎么样的感受，“该死的，你的屁股，简直是让人犯罪的东西。”  
他拍了一把迪克的屁股，用力揉捏了几下，然后把阴茎从迪克的大腿中间挤了进去。  
“夹紧，迪基鸟。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我要开始操你了。”  
说完，他用力操弄了起来。  
迪克只觉得杰森的阴茎从他的大腿之间抽插着，明明没有操到他的后穴里，却让他觉得足够色情——他的阴茎会碰到他的会阴和囊袋，撞得他总离着高潮差一步，就还差一步——“杰，操我，求你了，快操我！”  
“说什么呢，迪基鸟，我这不是正在操着吗。”他拍了一下迪克的屁股，“操你，这屁股真棒！”  
“不！我要你操我！用你的阴茎操进来！”迪克的声音听上去像哭喊，“求你了小翅膀！快操我！我想要你！想要更多！”  
“我操你你会又要生蛋的，迪基。”杰森不为所动，继续拍打着他的屁股，操着他的大腿，“你会被我顶穿子宫，射一肚子精液，第二天早上会发现自己又生了一枚蛋。”  
“怎么样都行！杰森！”迪克挣扎了起来，“求你操我！顶穿我的子宫！射给我精液——呀啊——”  
“操你，操你，迪基鸟！”杰森的眼睛都要红了，他拔出了阴茎，直接操进了迪克的后穴，“居然流了那么多肠液，操你迪基！你这个淫荡的大鸟！你就等着下一窝蛋，在床上抱窝吧！”  
他按着迪克的脊背，手掌压在翅膀和尾羽生长出来的地方。沙发被他们折腾地摇晃地嘎吱响，迪克有几根羽毛落在了地上，他的翅膀扑腾起来，扫落了茶几上的所有东西。  
“操你！迪基鸟！操！我他妈的爱死你了！”  
杰森射在了他的后背上，迪克的精液抹在了沙发上。射精之后杰森揽过筋疲力尽的大鸟，把他抱在怀里，躺在了沙发上，也不管上面有精液或者别的什么。  
“我听到了，小翅膀。”迪克轻声说，他还没大有力气，“我听见你说你爱我了。”  
“我爱你爱的想操死你。”  
“我也爱你，小翅膀。”  
大鸟抬起头，亲吻着杰森，把舌头伸进去挑逗他的舌尖。  
“我爱你爱的允许你把我操死在你的阴茎上。”  
“操死你，迪基鸟，”杰森说，“你自找的。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克在与罗伊和沃利重聚后去了外星旅行，误喝了一杯加了药的果汁变成了鸟人，杰森要在这一个月内负责照顾他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全程放飞自我的OOC，还写了不少  
> 其实只是为了写各种体位，所以没什么文笔，就是啪啪和发糖  
> 毕竟作者是个小畜生

迪克很适应变成鸟的生活，他开始练习使用翅膀，过了两周他终于可以用翅膀飞出去二百来米了。  
“我觉得我不一样了咕嘎。”迪克挺起胸膛，“我觉得我已经不是上个月的我了。”  
——废话你上个月身上还没毛。  
“小翅膀，今天晚上去夜巡吧咕嘎，我们已经半个月没活动活动了。”  
“抱歉，你说啥？”杰森停下正在清理枪管的手，“你刚刚说你要干什么？”  
“夜巡，小翅膀，夜巡。”迪克扑棱着翅膀说，“我好想念在哥谭的夜晚飞翔的感觉——”  
“你打算就这样去夜巡？”杰森上下打量着迪克，“紧身衣已经不能满足你了是吗，你打算半裸着以鸟人的形态重新出现？然后明天报纸上就说夜翼变成了鸟人，你就出名了，迪基鸟。”  
“不会的小翅膀，他们肯定会以为我是一个新来的，而且是红头罩的跟班。”迪克一副跃跃欲试的样子，“来吧，小翅膀，我们一起去，我保证不会出乱子的咕嘎。”

 

布鲁斯今天也在哥谭市的最高处俯瞰着她，这座城市，美丽而充满罪恶。  
“蝙蝠侠，”红罗宾的声音传来，“红头罩又开始活动了，在城东边。”  
“我还以为他会在家安安心心读育儿手册。”罗宾“啧”了一声，“他出来又要干什么？”  
“不管是什么，我们都要去看看，免得他又杀人。”  
蝙蝠侠开车到达红罗宾报告的坐标，地上已经横七竖八躺了好几个人，落了一地子弹壳，一看就是红头罩的手笔。蝙蝠侠连忙下车检查他们的生命体征，万幸都还活着，至少杰森这次没有杀人。  
“他还在这里吗？”  
“应该在。”蝙蝠侠捡起一个弹壳，“还有新鲜的火药味。”  
然后一个人呼得扫过他的脸，砰的一声撞在蝙蝠车上。  
“哦，天哪，B，抱歉我没有看到你！”  
蝙蝠侠转过头来，只见一个戴着多米诺面具的鸟人落到他面前，羽毛是蓝黑色的。  
达米安感觉到自己父亲的威压陡然升高，他选择后撤一步。  
“……你这是在做什么，夜翼。”  
“呃，如你所见，咕嘎，我在夜巡。”  
红头罩从后面跑来，一边跑一边骂：“你这个鸟人飞那么快干什么！”  
迪克看了看蝙蝠侠，看了看红头罩，鸟爪局促地抓了抓地面。  
“夜巡？就穿成这样？”  
“穿？他根本连裤衩都没穿老头子。”  
“陶德，注意你的说话方式。”  
“好了，好了，没什么事，我就是出来活动一下。”迪克连忙阻止眼看就要爆发的家庭争吵，他挥动着他的翅膀，“B，只是夜巡，应该没问题吧？”  
——你这个样子飞来飞去的确有问题啊格雷森。

 

蝙蝠侠心情复杂。  
他的第一任罗宾，他最信任的人，他最重要的儿子，他的黄金男孩，他的继承人，他钦定的正义联盟下一任领导人，正在天空中，跟随着他们射出钩枪的速度，伸着翅膀飞在后面。  
以鸟人的形态。  
他没穿衣服，赤裸着大腿胸膛和后背，其他地方都是羽毛，在半空中挥动着他的翅膀，买弄着飞行技巧，看起来像是在拉斯维加斯跳舞的舞娘。  
尤其是他身后还跟着一个未成年人的情况下。  
而另一个，红头罩，居然也同意他出来了，而且他还在和罗宾比谁飞的更快。  
他开始觉得也许他让孩子们独立的太早了，他应该把迪克禁足到三十岁的。  
布鲁斯的心情十分复杂。  
至少的，杰森，你出门的时候就没告诉迪克，他脖子上和背上那些青青紫紫的痕迹应该遮一遮吗？

 

第二天迪克还是上报了，有人发现蝙蝠侠、罗宾和红头罩在共同行动，并且旁边跟了个很漂亮的鸟人。  
“我们有理由相信这是一个类似人蝠的变异者，或者是一个外星人。”早间新闻播报员说，“有目击者称看到了这个长着翅膀和爪子的鸟人抓起犯罪扔了出去的行为，可能这意味着有一名新义警即将出现。”  
“这名新义警有代号吗？”  
“目前我们还并不知道这名新义警的代号，他的一切还都是个迷。不过据一名目击者称，他近距离看到了这名新义警，他说‘他有着性感的身体和漂亮羽毛’，看来我们的新英雄将是新一代少女杀手。”  
杰森刷着牙，面无表情看着电视上那一张有些模糊的照片，它依然拍出了迪克羽毛的蓝黑色，他正在楼宇间飞翔。  
“迪基鸟！”他朝卧室的方向喊，“恭喜你，上电视了，大名人，能给我你的签名吗？”  
迪克还缩在床上睡觉，杰森喊他他没听见，他的脑袋正插在翅膀里睡得正香。  
“你看看，皮特，你看看你的懒妈妈。”杰森对阳台的方向说，“你可不能学他，你要多向你爸爸学习，知道吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克在与罗伊和沃利重聚后去了外星旅行，误喝了一杯加了药的果汁变成了鸟人，杰森要在这一个月内负责照顾他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全程放飞自我的OOC，还写了不少  
> 其实只是为了写各种体位，所以没什么文笔，就是啪啪和发糖  
> 毕竟作者是个小畜生

迪克意料之中的被蝙蝠侠禁止夜巡，让他老实度过剩下的两个星期，那吃瘪的表情让杰森嗤嗤笑了半天。  
“蝙蝠爸爸的乖宝宝被禁足了。”杰森手里拿着一碗切好的西瓜，一块一块叉起来喂给迪克，“你就在家乖乖呆着吧，没事看看书，还能增加点文化底蕴。”  
“小翅膀，你别以为我没看你写的拿着读书笔记。”  
“操你，迪基，你从哪里翻出来的？”  
“你以为我不会去翻那套植物鉴赏大全吗？”  
杰森一副让人撞破了他不可告人的秘密的表情，阴着脸，一言不发地往迪克嘴里拼命塞西瓜。

 

迪克闲不住一个月，杰森当然也闲不住。他最近不打算出门夜巡或者解决什么帮派争斗，但这不代表他不会去关注蝙蝠侠的动向。  
提姆表示这两个人互相装作不知道对方在关注自己的行动的行为简直无聊死了。  
在两个人闲着没事互相黑对方电脑不知道多少次后，提姆忍不住了，打电话给迪克，问能不能和他一起想想办法，比如带杰森回庄园住两天之类的——这超级烦的，尤其是布鲁斯一边用这种幼稚的方式和杰森交流感情一边冷哼“他还是只会用这些小手段”的时候。  
拜托？！你们两个今年五岁吗？  
接到电话的迪克欣然同意，并且问能不能带上他的皮特。  
“皮特是谁？”  
“哦，我和小翅膀的那个蛋。”  
提姆心想要不要告诉他，那个蛋看着有点像绿孔雀的蛋。  
“你随意啦，不过请你一定告诉杰森让他走正门好吗？”提姆捏了捏鼻梁，“门放在那里就是让人走的，门铃放在那里就是用来按的，我不是专门用来升级庄园安全系统的。”  
迪克表示保证会把杰森带回庄园，走正门那种。两天后他们果然开车回了庄园，从正门，按门铃的那种，虽然杰森看起来一脸的不情愿。  
“你做到了！”提姆冲出来，他要给迪克一个拥抱，“我这个周末可以轻松好多——”  
因为变成鸟迪克全身穿得严实，这不是重点——他怀里那个包得像个襁褓的是什么？！  
杰森把目光强行扭到旁边的阿尔弗雷德身上，后面达米安冲了出来，撞了提姆一下。  
“格雷森你——”他也被迪克怀里的襁褓吸引了，“你抱着一个……蛋？”  
“本能反应。”杰森的眼神充满了放弃治疗，“在坚信自己有了蛋之后的本能，越来越严重了。”  
他们在庄园吃了晚餐，达米安找出一个电热毯裹住皮特，整个晚上都在乖乖看着那颗蛋。提姆努力把杰森和布鲁斯塞进书房，让他们谈谈，回到餐厅一看迪克正费劲地用爪子去够桌上的黑布朗。  
“你最近怎么样？”  
“还不错。”他扇了扇翅膀，“小翅膀把我照顾的很好，我觉得我都胖了几斤。”  
提姆忍住了跟他说鸟类骨骼是中空的，把黑布朗拿过来，举到迪克嘴边喂他：“等你恢复了，皮特打算怎么办？万一他不是你这样的鸟人而是鸟呢？”  
一直盯着蛋的达米安猛地回过头看着他们俩，眼神跟小刀子似的。  
他们两个晚些时候回去了，迪克很想留宿，不过杰森以“皮特不能离开保温箱太久”为理由把他带走了——怀里还抱着蛋，从达米安手里抢回来的。  
“蝙蝠宝宝看上皮特了。”杰森说，“那眼神儿都不对。”  
“因为皮特是这么可爱的小鸟蛋啊。”  
——噢，本能反应。  
杰森努力告诉自己现在不是迪基鸟变傻了，是本能反应的问题，但是他也开始考虑另一种可能性了。  
他们驱车回家，迪克第一件事就是把皮特放回保温箱，然后扯掉身上的衣服抖开自己的羽毛。杰森和布鲁斯谈了一个晚上，然而似乎并没有什么卵用，他冲了个澡，换了衣服，从冰箱拿出一罐啤酒和一个三明治当夜宵，到自己的工作室打开了电脑。  
然后开始往蝙蝠洞里黑。  
本来应该晚上和杰森好好谈谈的布鲁斯也欣然接受挑战，开始往回黑。  
提姆觉得头疼，这俩加一块可能还没有十五岁。  
蝙蝠侠和红头罩无声的战争打了大概二十分钟，蝙蝠侠去夜巡了，红头罩往蝙蝠洞里黑，红罗宾试图阻止他。  
“我给你看闭路监控的权限，求你放过我，大红。”提姆在电话里哀嚎，“你和布鲁斯爱咋咋地吧但是能不能不要带上我？”  
于是杰森如愿以偿的看着哥谭市的闭路监控录像，他停止了对蝙蝠洞和提姆的摧残，把双腿搁在桌子上，一边吃他的三明治一边看他不在的时候毒贩们有没有不听话——如果有，他明天就抽个空去揍他们一顿。  
“小翅膀~”一双翅膀从后面抱住了他。  
“迪基，我在看录像。”杰森嚼着三明治，在迪克的翅膀上擦了擦手，“等我一会儿，我先看看谁的屁股又该被踢了。”  
他拿起啤酒罐喝了一口，迪克的翅膀放开了他，他继续专心看着录像——  
迪克这次从他前面冒了出来。  
“走开，蠢鸟，你挡着我了。”杰森直接一脚踩到他脸上，“有事晚点儿再说。”  
“少来了，我知道你在观察布鲁斯的行踪，你就知道跟他对着干。”迪克把杰森的脚拍来，咕嘎了一声，“你们两个加一块都有六十岁了，就不能用成年人的方式好好沟通吗？”  
杰森一脚踹在迪克的鸟腿上，对方发出一声尖锐的鸟叫扑通倒在地上。  
“犯规！”迪克大喊，杰森一只脚踩在他身上，“我现在还不是很适应这双爪子！”  
“说真的？迪基？”杰森挑眉，另一只脚的脚趾搔了搔他的下巴，“用成年人的方式沟通一下？”  
迪克看着他，接着站了起来，张开嘴一口咬上了他的脚趾。  
“小翅膀越来越坏了。”他看着那双绿眼睛，用犬齿轻轻磨蹭着杰森的脚趾，过多的唾液从杰森的趾缝流下来，“居然还会挑逗我了。”  
“你想舔就认真点，迪基鸟。”杰森靠在椅背上，慢悠悠地喝了口酒，另一只脚慢慢踩在他的下腹上，“我都不知道你还有这种爱好。”  
“你不知道的多了去了，小翅膀。”迪克放开那个被他舔得湿漉漉的脚趾，伸出舌头，顺着杰森的脚心一路舔了下去，“你的脚真漂亮，我真喜欢。”  
说着他的鸟爪挠了挠地板。  
杰森看着他的小动作，另一只脚踩上了他的胯下。  
“我也喜欢你的，迪基鸟，你的鸟爪子让我觉得很新鲜。”他用脚掌慢慢揉弄着迪克，很快他感觉到羽毛下面的那根开始充血变硬，“你总是能给我不一样的新鲜感……比如现在。”  
他站起来，一把扯起迪克，把他按在桌子上。  
“我不看老蝙蝠的行踪了，满意了？”他用犬齿轻轻咬了咬迪克的下唇，“那么给我看点别的，迪克。”


End file.
